Game On Episode 2
Recap Day 5 (1509-12-09) After the failed mission against the wererats, Baroness Stephanie of Meadstead has brought two people join Brother Honeybun, the famed Half-Orc Fighter Neega from north coast of Eridon. Also a Half-Elf ranger from the Gold Sea named Ryann (with his pet wolf Tankster). The Baroness gives the party some silver weapons to use against the wererats. Out in the woods Lumin the halfling has just finished Gamgee's funeral. Afterwards she requited Miko the racoon and Spira the Dog to come with her. The party meet up at Lumin's shack. The party head out towards the Razorbook River, across the Golden Sea, the vast plains to the East of Meadstead. Some time later that day Lumin spots a pile of fresh lion droppings. In the long grasses, Lumin then sees, from Brother Honeybun's back, a pattern of lion movements. After a half-mile they come across 3 to 6 lions. Lumin talks with the lions, who are aggressive becayse they smell Ryann's wolf, Tankster. Lumin transforms into a direwolf. As the rest of the party prepare to fight, Neega uses her knowledge of cats to understand the lions are being defensive, guarding the area from the party. The party back up and give the lions a large berth and are able to get past. In the evening a rainstorm starts. The party set up tents. During the first watch Brother Honeybun spots a man-made fire to the south. Brother Honeybun watches the light but doesn't leave the tent. Day 6 It is still raining the next day. The party make slow progress. Later into the day, Neega spots a Chimera flying towards the party. The party fire on the chimera as it lands. The party damage the Chimera viciously, forcing it to retreat. But Brother Honeybun is knocked out during the fight, but Lumin heals him up. Neega's Orcish Relentless Endurance ability prevents herself from being knocked down during the fight. Brother Honeybun, now awake again, heals up the rest of the party. They carry on and before nightfall, they come across an inn in the middle of the plains. The party go inside to rest. The inn is run by an old lady named Lamia. The party buys food and rent rooms for the night. Neega drinks 11 drinks and passes out in her room she is sharing with Lumin. Ryann & Brother Honeybun share the other room. An hour after going to bed, Luman wakes up to find something caused Spira the Dog to pass out. Lumin casts detect magic and see that Miko the racoon and Tankster the wolf are all enchanted to fall asleep. Then Lamia comes into the room, with her cover blown, she pull a dagger transforms her appeared into that of a hag. Lumin transforms into a dire wolf. The two starts fighting. Ryann hears the noise and charged into the other room to attack the Hag as well. After some exchanged blows the hag vanishes and Brother Honeybun wakes up. Ryann throws a class on water on Neega to wake her up. Brother Honeybun casts a spell to remove Neega's drunkeness and hangover. Lumin heads down the stairs, still a dire wolf, to investigate. Ryann gives Tankster a gentle nudge, but the wolf stays asleep. He spots out the window down to the ground floor of the tavern the hag reach into the fireplace to grab something. Lumin heads to the ground floor and attacks the hag. The rest of the party chase after. The Hag has pulled an pointy obsidian rod from the fireplace and attacks the party with it. Ryann destroys the obsidian rod with a arrow shot. The Hag takes cover behind the bar from all the attacks, but is taken down. When the hag dies the bar disappears and the party and their pets finds themselves outside in the plains. They find themselves hungry as well, as the food they had eaten had also been an illusion. The party search the hag and find a magic bag with at least 1 head of a child inside. Lumin empties the magic bag out on the ground, revealing more heads and some hearts. Brother Honeybun made a grave for the children. Ryann sets up their tents. Neega searches around for anything else. The party retire to their tends to rest for the rest of the night. Day 7 (1509-12-11) The party set out down a path reach the Razorbrook River. Category:Game on Episodes